1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to humidors for storing cigars, and, in particular, to a portable humidor which can be carried in a jacket pocket or a purse.
2. Description of the Related Art
Humidors are well-known as a means for keeping cigars at a proper humidity level; however, these humidors are generally large cases, which are not designed to be transported.
Prior art portable humidors have generally taken the form of a thin box or a flask. In attempting to maintain the appropriate humidity, prior art devices have included a humidifying element in the lid of the humidor. This element is saturated with a liquid, mostly common water. These devices, however, are problematic in that the placement of the humidifying element in the lid of the device allows the saturating liquid to drip onto the cigars stored in the humidor.